Liebe und Kampf
by WASABAH
Summary: Kurzgeschichte über Ranma und Akane - Handelt von einem Kampf gegen "Kett-Fighter" und einer anschließenden Romance.


"Gesagtes"  
  
'Gedanken'  
  
[Panda-Schilder]  
  
-Geräusche-  
  
Liebe und Kampf  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Ranma wachte durch einen stechenden Schmerz im Arm auf.  
  
„Was zum...P-Chan! Ryoga, was fällt dir ein, mich schon am frühen Morgen zu nerven?"  
  
Wütend schlug er P-Chan vom Bett und sprang hinterher. „Jetzt bist du fällig, Ryoga!" Doch P-Chan peste durch die Tür hinaus, Ranma blieb ihm auf den Fersen.  
  
Akane hingegen wachte durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch ihr Fenster fielen, auf.  
  
„Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen", dachte sie. Doch dann hörte sie Rufe und Quieken sich ihrem Zimmer nähren. Die Tür schlug auf und herein kam P- Chan, der mit einem riesigen Satz genau in ihre Arme flog, dicht gefolgt von Ranma, der abrupt abbremsen musste, um Akane nicht umzurennen.  
  
„Ranma! Du sollst P-Chan in Ruhe lassen!" Ranma flog in hohem Bogen wieder durch die Tür hinaus, getroffen von einem Faustschlag Akanes mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
„Verflucht!" Wütend ging er hinunter und fing an, sein Frühstück in Rekordtempo zu verschlingen. Akane kam mit P-Chan die Treppe herunter und setzte sich neben Ranma an den Tisch, ohne ihn eines Blickes oder Wortes zu beachten.  
  
Schweigend gingen die Beiden in die Schule. Sie wollten gerade die Schule betreten, als eine Stimme rief: „Ich, Kett-Fighter, fordere dich, Ranma Saotome, hiermit zum Duell auf!"  
  
Ranma drehte sich um und stand einem Jungen in einem schwarzen Ninja- Overall gegenüber. „Wie du willst, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit, ich darf nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, also werde ich es kurz und schmerzlos machen!"  
  
Höhnisch lachend rief Kett-Fighter: „Möge der Kampf beginnen!"  
  
Sofort stürmte Ranma auf ihn los, doch Kett-Fighter parierte seine Attacken spielend. Und dann, als Ranma sich gerade mit einem Tritt ein wenig Abstand zu Kett-Fighter verschafft hatte und sich in der Luft befand, sprang Kett- Fighter ebenfalls hoch, und plötzlich schnellten aus seinem Körper vier Ketten mit Eisenspitzen hervor. Sie rammten sich in Ranmas Körper, eine in jeden Arm und jedes Bein. So aufgespießt hing Ranma gegenüber dem schwebenden Kett-Fighter in der Luft, Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Kett- Fighter schrie: „Ultimativer Ketten-Herzstoß!!!"  
  
Eine Kette mit doppelt so großem Umfang wie die anderen schnellte hervor und flog auf Ranmas Herz zu.  
  
Doch in diesem Augenblick sprang Akane hoch, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf Ranmas Schultern ab und brachte die Kette durch einen Tritt aus der Bahn, sie schnellte knapp an Ranmas Kopf vorbei. Sofort schnellten die anderen vier Ketten ebenfalls zurück, Akane drehte sich und Ranma in der Luft so, dass sie zuerst auf den Boden prallte und Ranma so vor dem Aufprall schützte.  
  
Kett-Fighter war verschwunden. Akane beugte sich über Ranma, der sich nicht mehr regte. Leise schluchzend schlug sie ihm auf die Wange und flüsterte: „Wach auf, Ranma, wach auf!" Sie fühlte seinen Puls, er lebte noch.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich eine große Menschenmenge um die Beiden versammelt.  
  
Schließlich wurde Ranma mit Hilfe von einigen Schülern nach hause getragen.  
  
Genma Saotome wusste sofort bescheid, als Akane ihm von der Attacke erzählte.  
  
„Diese Ketten-Herzstoß-Attacke ist eine der gefährlichsten der Welt. Leider kann ich sie nicht lehren, ich weiß nicht, wie sie funktioniert. Doch ich kenne eine Gegenattacke, die ihr ebenbürtig ist."  
  
„Aber was ist mit Ranma? Wie können wir ihm helfen?", unterbrach Akane.  
  
„Ranma befindet sich auf der Schwelle zum Tod. Es gibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, in zu retten."  
  
„Welche?" riefen alle wie aus einem Mund.  
  
„Eine Frau, die ihn liebt, muss das geheimnisvolle Kraut Heilunius pflücken und es ihm in einem Essen, welches von ihr mit Liebe gemacht ist, verabreichen.  
  
Dieses Kraut wächst nur nahe einer kleinen Quelle im Furinkan-Wald."  
  
„Na, Akane, dann mach dich mal auf die Socken!", meinte Nabiki.  
  
„Ich liebe ihn nicht! Also werde ich auch nicht gehen!"  
  
„Du bist aber seine Verlobte, und solltest ihm so am Nächsten von und allen stehen, das reicht. Du bist die Einzige, die Ranma jetzt noch helfen kann.", meinte Genma.  
  
„Na gut, ich werde gehen, aber nicht, weil ich ihn liebe, sondern einzig und allein weil ich nicht will, das er stirbt!"  
  
Als Akane ihre Sachen packte, musste sie immerzu an Ranma denken.  
  
‚Armer Ranma, ich muss ihm helfen! Er sieht so klein und verletzlich aus, wenn er da so liegt! Ranma, ich werde dich retten!'  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Wieder unten fiel Akane ein, dass sie ja gar nicht wusste, wie das Kraut aussah und wo genau es zu finden war.  
  
Also sprach sie Genma darauf noch einmal an.  
  
Aus seinem Rucksack kramte er eine alte abgewetzte Karte hervor.  
  
„Auf dieser Karte ist der gesamte Furinkan-Wald abgebildet. Und hier ist auch die Quelle eingezeichnet, das Ganze ist allerdings nicht maßstabsgetreu, aber in etwa stimmt das schon.  
  
Das Kraut Heilunius ist sehr leicht zu finden, wenn du erst einmal an der Quelle bist. Es ist eine kleine Pflanze, die vier Blütenblätter bilden ein Kreuz."  
  
„Viel Glück, Akane. Ich bin sicher, du schaffst es!", wünschte Soun ihr noch.  
  
„Ich werde mich beeilen, ihr werdet sehen, schon bald bin ich mit Heilunius wieder da!" Akane ging ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen davon, während ihr die anderen alle nachschauten, bis Genma sich umdrehte und meinte: „So, jetzt werde ich Ranma die Gegenattacke, die Ketten-Umdreh-Attacke, lehren."  
  
Alle starrten Genma an, bis Nabiki schließlich meinte: „Ähm...Ranma ist dem Tod nahe, wie soll er denn da trainieren?"  
  
„Er wird gar nicht trainieren. Ich werde ihn die Attacke per Gedankenübertragung lehren, er wird sich nicht einmal bewegen müssen, denn er wird sie brauchen, wenn er wieder gesund ist!"  
  
„Waaaaas?", riefen alle wie aus einem Munde und folgten Genma gespannt in Ranmas Zimmer.  
  
„Diese Methode ist uralt und besitzt eine lange Tradition. Ich werde Ranma die Attacke durch meine Gedanken beibringen. Die Gedanken dringen durch die Nase direkt ins Gehirn vor, daher ist es gut, dass er gerade keinen Schnupfen hat, dann wäre der Zugang verstopft."  
  
Genma kniete sich neben Ranma, der reglos dalag und schien sich stark zu konzentrieren. Ungefähr fünf Minuten saß er so und bewegte sich so gut wie gar nicht, bis er plötzlich erschöpft zur Seite fiel.  
  
„Ranma dieser Sturkopf!", stieß er hervor. „Er lässt mich nicht an sein Gehirn ran. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, seine Blockade zu öffnen: Eine Frau muss ihn küssen, so kommt er auf andere Gedanken und vergisst die Blockade."  
  
„Das übernehme ich.", sagte Nabiki und trat vor.  
  
Erstaunt sahen sie alle an. Schnell küsste sie Ranma, doch dann meinte sie: „Das macht dann 2000 Yen!"  
  
„Oh nein, das hätte ich mir denken können", knurrte Genma und drückte ihr einen Schein in die Hand.  
  
„Lasst mich jetzt bitte allein, diese Gedankenübertragung braucht sehr viel Zeit und vor allen Dingen Ruhe und ist sehr anstrengend. Ihr braucht erst morgen früh wieder nach mir zu sehen."  
  
Mittlerweile war Akane schon im Wald angekommen. Sie hatte öfters die Karte zu Rate gezogen und war schon weit vorgedrungen. ‚Da vorne müsste die Quelle eigentlich sein.'  
  
Und richtig, als sie um die Ecke bog, stand sie vor einer kleinen Quelle, die munter zwischen einigen Felsen hervorsprudelte. ‚Was für eine Idylle! Ah, und da ist auch schon das Kraut!'  
  
Rings um die Quelle herum wuchs das Kraut Heilunius.  
  
Gerade als Akane eine Pflanze gepflückt und in ihrem Rucksack verstaut hatte, meinte eine Stimme: „Ah, endlich sind wir allein! Niemand steht mehr zwischen uns, nachdem ich Ranma ausgeschaltet habe!"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Akane herum und stand Kett-Fighter gegenüber.  
  
„Was willst du? Und wer bist du überhaupt?"  
  
„Mein wirklicher Name spielt keine Rolle, nenn mich einfach Kett-Fighter. Und was ich will? DICH!"  
  
„M-Mich?"  
  
„Ja, schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich: Das ist die einzigen Frau, die ich je lieben werde. Lass uns zusammen ausgehen!"  
  
„Ich werde niemals mit jemandem ausgehen, der sein wahres Gesicht hinter einer Maske versteckt! Außerdem bin ich verlobt!"  
  
„Verlobt?", lache Kett-Fighter höhnisch. „Mit einem Toten, ja!"  
  
‚Dann weiß er also nicht, das Ranma noch am Leben ist. Das sollte ich auch für mich behalten!', dachte Akane.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich gehe jetzt wieder nach hause!"  
  
„Dann geh, mach dich schon mal hübsch für unser Date! Ich werde bald kommen und dich holen!"  
  
Er zog etwas aus seinem Gürtel und warf es mit Wucht auf den Boden. Sofort war alles von schwarzem Rauch vernebelt. Als der Rauch verzogen war, war Kett-Fighter verschwunden.  
  
Schnell rannte Akane davon. ‚Dem will ich nicht noch einmal begegnen! Ich muss schnell nach hause, Ranma das Kraut verabreichen."  
  
Doch Akane verlief sich im Wald und stieg daher auf einen kleinen Berg, um zu sehen, wo sie sich befand. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie einfach nur genau in die falsche Richtung gelaufen. ‚Mist, jetzt werde ich erst morgen früh zuhause sein.'  
  
Die Tendos machten sich schon Sorgen, wo Akane blieb. Schließlich legten sich alle sehr besorgt schlafen.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen kam Akane am Haus der Tendos an.  
  
„Guten Morgen! Ist schon jemand wach? Ich bin wieder da!", rief sie an der Tür.  
  
Kasumi kam um die Ecke. „Ah, Akane, schön das du wieder da bist! Hast du das Kraut gefunden?"  
  
„Ja, habe ich!"  
  
„Jetzt hast du bestimmt Hunger, komm mit, ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht! Und danach solltest du möglichst schnell das Essen mit dem Kraut kochen!"  
  
„Oh ja, vielen Dank Kasumi, ich habe wirklich großen Hunger!"  
  
Akane machte sich aber in Gedanken große Sorgen.  
  
‚Ich konnte noch nie gut kochen, schlimmer noch, die meisten werden bei meinem Essen ohnmächtig! Was soll ich nur machen?'  
  
„Was ist denn Akane? Du wirkst so bedrückt!"  
  
„Ach Kasumi! Du weißt doch, meine Kochkünste...naja, sind nicht gerade die besten!"  
  
Kasumi lächelte. „Das einzig wichtige ist, dass du das Essen mit Liebe zubereitest. Sobald du das tust, gelingt dir das Essen sofort! Keine Angst, du schaffst das schon. Iss schon auf, dann gehen wir in die Küche und fangen an, ja?"  
  
Erleichtert atmete Akane auf. „Gut, vielen Dank! Das ist wirklich nett von dir."  
  
Als Soun wenig später die Treppe herunterkam, vernahm er komische Geräusche aus der Küche.  
  
„Nanu? Ist Akane etwa wieder da?"  
  
Als er die Küche betrat, bekam er fast einen Schock. Sie glich einem Schlachtfeld, überall lagen Lebensmittelstücke herum, die Mikrowelle, vor der Akane gerade stand und sich andauernd bei Kasumi entschuldigte, schien explodiert zu sein. Zu allem Überfluss fing in diesem Augenblick auch noch das Wasser auf dem Herd überzukochen.  
  
„Oh...Hallo Akane! Anscheinend hast du das Kraut ja wohl gefunden, na dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter beim Kochen stören!"  
  
Schnell schlich er sich aus der Gefahrenzone Küche. Als er sah, wie Nabiki, die gerade gekommen sein musste, ihn verwundert anstarrte, meinte er: „Akane ist wieder zurück, sie KOCHT gerade!"  
  
„Achso, dann werde ich die Küche heute lieber nicht betreten! Ich will schließlich noch was von meinem Leben haben!", fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Akane die schwärzlich angekohlte Masse aus undefinierbaren Stücken, die in der Bratpfanne vor sich hinbrutzelte.  
  
„Kasumi, irgendwie sieht das nicht wirklich gut aus!" Kasumi nahm eine Pfefferdose aus dem Schrank und verteilte ein wenig Pfeffer über das Ganze.  
  
„So, das hatte noch gefehlt. Jetzt musst du nur noch das Kraut zerreiben und unter das...ähm...Essen mischen. Dann können wir es Ranma verabreichen!"  
  
Schließlich betraten alle Ranmas Zimmer. Just in diesem Augenblick schien Genma fertig zu sein mit der Gedankenübertragung, denn er kippte zur Seite um.  
  
Soun stürzte auf ihn zu. „Genma! Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Genma sprach so leise, das sich Soun über ihn beugen musste, um etwas zu verstehen. „Ich hatte vergessen, euch zu sagen, dass diese Gedankenübertragung ungeheuer schwächt, ich befinde mich nun ungefähr in demselben Zustand wie Ranma! Auch mir kann nur Heilunius helfen."  
  
Behutsam trugen sie Genma in sein Zimmer und legten ihn dort aufs Bett.  
  
Regungslos blieb er liegen.  
  
Nabiki starrte misstrauisch auf das Etwas, welches sich auf dem Teller befand, den Akane in der Hand hielt. „DAS soll Ranma essen? Seid ihr sicher, dass das richtig ist?"  
  
Trotzig näherte sich Akane dem Bett. „Ha! Das schmeckt ihm ganz bestimmt!"  
  
Vorsichtig nahm sie ein wenig auf eine Gabel und schob sie Ranma in den Mund.  
  
Alle starrten Ranma an und warteten auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Akane blickte ihn mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an. ‚Bitte Ranma! Wach auf!'  
  
Doch nichts passierte. Eine Sekunde nach der anderen verging.  
  
Urplötzlich saß Ranma mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kerzengrade im Bett, doch sofort fiel er bewusstlos wieder um.  
  
Hüstelnd meinte Soun: „Das hat wohl nicht geklappt. Aber mach dir nichts draus Akane, ich bin sicher, beim nächste Mal schaffst du es!"  
  
Er legte Akane eine Hand auf die Schulter, da sie den Tränen nah schien.  
  
‚Wieso misslingt mir das Essen denn immer? Was mache ich bloß falsch? Ha, ich bin sicher, dieses Mal klappt es!'  
  
Wieder in der Küche erinnerte Kasumi Akane noch einmal: „Akane, denk dran, du musst das Essen mit Liebe zubereiten, nur dann gelingt es!"  
  
Dieses Mal musste sie beim Zubereiten des Essens die ganze Zeit an Ranma denken, sie gab sich besondere Mühe, denn sie wollte, dass Ranma wieder gesund war, auch wenn sie sich oft stritten.  
  
Schließlich stand das Resultat vor ihnen. „Schau Kasumi! Diesmal sieht es viel besser aus, und es ist kaum etwas schief gegangen!"  
  
„Siehst du, Akane. Man muss das Ganze mit Liebe angehen, dann wird es auch was!"  
  
Schnell mischte Akane noch das restliche Kraut unter das Essen.  
  
Als Akane Ranma die Gabel mit dem Essen in den Mund schob, warteten wieder alle gespannt auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Doch auch dieses Mal geschah erst nichts.  
  
‚Bitte, er muss wieder gesund werden! Wenn es dieses Mal schief geht, weiß ich auch nicht mehr, was ich anders machen soll', dachte Akane verzweifelt.  
  
Dunkelheit. ‚Wo bin ich? Bin ich tot?', dachte Ranma.  
  
Und dann eine Stimme, die ihm von einer Attacke erzählte, und wie man sie anwendet. Sein Vater.  
  
Dann lange Zeit nichts. Jetzt, auf einmal, fühlte er etwas sehr wohlschmeckendes auf seiner Zunge. Er kaute und schluckte es herunter. Er fühlte wie ihn neue Kraft durchströmte.  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen.  
  
„Ranma!" Überglücklich erschien Akane in seinem noch ein wenig getrübtem Blickfeld, die sich ihm an die Brust warf.  
  
„A-Akane." Ranma legte vorsichtig und völlig überrascht einen Arm um Akane.  
  
Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder an Kett-Fighter. „Ich muss los, diesen Kett- Fighter besiegen!"  
  
Er wollte aufstehen, doch Akane hielt ihn zurück. „Erst musst du das hier ganz aufessen, damit du deine alte Kraft wieder hast, ich habe es für dich gekocht!"  
  
„Was? Du hast das gekocht? Wollt ihr mich umbringen?"  
  
Wütend schaute ihn Akane an.  
  
‚Aber...eben hat das wirklich gut geschmeckt. War das dieses Essen? Aber wieso kann etwas, was Akane gekocht hat, gut schmecken? Ich muss das wohl oder übel essen, zum einen, um Akane nicht zu enttäuschen, und zum anderen, um wieder meine alte Kraft zu haben.'  
  
„Na gut, ich werde es essen! Gib her."  
  
Er nahm Akane den Teller und die Gabel ab. Gespannt schaute ihn Akane an, als er sich den ersten Bissen in den Mund schob.  
  
‚Wow, das schmeckt wirklich lecker! Und das hat Akane gemacht?'  
  
Da keine außergewöhnliche Reaktion folgte, hoffte Akane, dass das Essen wenigstens dieses Mal gelungen war.  
  
„Und? Wie schmeckt es?", stieß sie erwartungsvoll hervor.  
  
„Mhh...wenn man bedenkt, wie dein Essen sonst schmeckt" – Hier verdunkelte sich Akanes Miene – „ist dies hier der reinste Gaumenschmauss!"  
  
Sichtlich erleichtert und vor allen Dingen froh sprang Akane auf und rief: „Habt ihr gehört? Es schmeckt ihm wirklich!"  
  
Erstaunt näherten sich alle mit Ausnahme von Kasumi. „Mh...davon muss ich mich selber überzeugen, bevor ich es glaube!" Soun wollte sich gerade die Gabel nehmen, als Akane dazwischen sprang. „Nein! Das muss Ranma ganz essen, sonst erreicht er nicht die Kraft wie vorher!"  
  
‚Es scheint ihm wirklich zu schmecken, so wie er schlingt.', dachte Akane froh.  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Da fiel Ranma auf, dass sein Vater gar nicht zugegen war. „Wo ist denn mein Vater?"  
  
Erschrocken fiel es auch Soun nun wieder ein.  
  
„Ranma! Dein Vater befindet sich jetzt genau wie du eben an der Grenze zum Tod! Akane, ist noch etwas von dem Kraut da?"  
  
Bestürzt schaute Akane ihren Vater an. „Nein, das habe ich aufgebraucht!"  
  
„Ranma, geh mit Akane zusammen los, das Kraut für deinen Vater holen, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Diesmal musst du da Essen damit zubereiten, Genma sagte mir, dass bei Männern die Kinder dies tun müssen! Akane weiß, wo es sich finden lässt!"  
  
Ranma schaute etwas ratlos drein. „Aber...was" „Das kann Akane dir auf dem Weg erzählen, ihr dürft jetzt keine Zeit verlieren!"  
  
Schnell packten sie die nötigsten Sachen ein und verließen schon kurze Zeit später das Haus der Tendos. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.  
  
„Akane..."  
  
„Ja?" Sie schauten ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ich...Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken, du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"  
  
Verlegen stammelte sie: „Ähm...ja, ist schon gut, das war doch selbstverständlich!"  
  
„Oh nein, das war es ganz gewiss nicht. Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld."  
  
„Ranma...Dieser Kett-Fighter...es könnte sein, dass wir ihn dort, wo das Kraut Heilunius wächst, welches wir brauchen, antreffen. Letztes Mal war er auch dort."  
  
„Was? Hat er dir etwas getan?", schnitt Ranma ihr das Wort ab.  
  
‚Wie kann es sein? Er...sorgt sich um mich. Hasst er mich vielleicht doch nicht so, wie er es immer vorgibt?'  
  
„Nein, aber..." „Aber was?" „Er...will mit mir ausgehen!"  
  
„Was? Noch ein Liebhaber mehr!"  
  
Wütend schaute ihr Akane an. „Er ist nicht mein Liebhaber! Außerdem gehe ich ja eh nicht mit ihm aus, das will ich ja gar nicht!"  
  
Wieder gingen sie schweigend weiter.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert, als ich verletzt war?"  
  
Akane erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.  
  
„Mein Vater...Er hat sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um mir einen Vorteil zu verschaffen...Das hat er bis jetzt noch nie gemacht! Dank ihm habe ich jetzt sogar eine Chance gegen Kett-Fighter."  
  
„Ja...Manchmal können Menschen, von denen man es nie erwartet, sogar nett sein." Ranma entging die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Aussage nicht.  
  
‚Meint sie etwas...meint sie vorhin? Als ich sie fragte, ob ihr Kett- Fighter etwas angetan hat? Vielleicht hasst sie mich ja doch nicht so, wie sie es immer vorgibt?'  
  
Gegen Nachmittag erreichten sie die Quelle. „Dort! Da vorne ist die Quelle, an der Heilunius wächst!", rief Akane und lief darauf zu.  
  
Doch urplötzlich schlangen sich unzählige Ketten um sie und hoben sie in die Luft.  
  
„Was zum...", rief Ranma und rannte los.  
  
Plötzlich erschien Kett-Fighter, umhüllt von schwarzem Rauch.  
  
„Saotome, du lebst also noch! Du wirst mich nicht daran hindern können, mit Akane auszugehen, denn ich werde dich töten!"  
  
„Lass Akane wieder frei!", schrie Ranma. Diese hing, immer noch umklammert von den Ketten, an einem Baum und baumelte in der Luft, gehalten von einer weiteren Kette.  
  
„Nur über meine Leiche!"  
  
„Wie du willst, du Bastard!", schrie Ranma und stürmte auf Kett-Fighter los.  
  
Doch eine Kette peitschte ihm mitten ins Gesicht und warf ihn zurück.  
  
„Hahaha, was bist du doch für ein Schwächling!", lachte Kett-Fighter höhnisch.  
  
Langsam erhob Ranma sich wieder.  
  
‚Ich muss ihn angreifen lassen und dann die Attacke anwenden, die mich mein Vater gelehrt hat.', dachte er.  
  
Wütend starrte er Kett-Fighter an.  
  
Dieser schrie: „Ultimativer Ketten-Herzstoß!!!"  
  
Wieder setzte er die Attacke ein, die Ranma letztes Mal zum Verhängnis geworden war.  
  
Blitzschnell rief er: „Ketten-Umdreh-Attacke!!!"  
  
Die vier Ketten, die auf ihn zuschnellten, drehten unmittelbar um und flogen nun auf Kett-Fighter zu, doch dieser wich ihnen äußerst geschickt aus.  
  
Sofort griff Kett-Fighter wieder an, zwei Ketten flogen direkt auf Ranma zu, doch zu spät merkte er, dass diese beiden nur Ablenkung waren, denn eine weiter Kette schlang sich um seine Beine und hoben ihn in die Luft.  
  
Kopfüber hing er da, eine größere Kette schnellte genau auf sein Gesicht zu, doch in letzter Sekunde konnte er die Attacke landen, die Kette flog zurück, doch auch dieses Mal wich Kett-Fighter ihr mit Leichtigkeit aus.  
  
‚So kann ich ihn nicht besiegen', dachte Ranma.  
  
Akane verfolgte den Kampf mit großen Augen. ‚Ranma muss gewinnen! Aber so kann er Kett-Fighter nicht besiegen, er ist zu schnell.'  
  
Ranma ließ einen großen Ball mit Ki-Energie auf Kett-Fighter zustürmen, doch blitzschnell wirbelten unzählige Ketten wie ein Wirbelwind um ihn herum, der Ball zerschellte an ihnen, ohne etwas auszurichten.  
  
Doch jetzt witterte Ranma seine Chance. „Ultimative Ketten-Umdreh-Attacke!"  
  
Der Wirbelwind aus Ketten zog sich immer enger um Kett-Fighter herum, gleich würde er zerquetscht werden.  
  
Doch im letzten Augenblick konnte er nach oben hin aus der Falle entkommen.  
  
„Ha, du bist gut, aber lange nicht gut genug für mich!"  
  
Wütend ließ er Ketten so schnell hervorschnellen, dass Ranma nicht einmal Zeit zu reagieren hatte.  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert und knallte hart auf den Boden auf, er rührte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Er hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft, aufzustehen.  
  
‚Was ist mit dir, Ranma? Steh auf! Du darfst nicht verlieren!', dachte Akane.  
  
„Haha, der Narr gibt sich geschlagen!", grölte Kett-Fighter.  
  
Doch Akane rief aus ganzem Herzen: „Ranma! Steh auf und besiege Kett- Fighter!" Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Tu es für mich, bitte, tu es für mich!"  
  
Als Ranma das hörte, mobilisierte er noch einmal alle Kräfte und stand langsam auf. ‚Ich muss ihn besiegen. Für Akane, ich muss sie retten!'  
  
Da fiel ihm ein, wie er Kett-Fighter besiegen könnte. ‚Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit! Ich muss es versuchen! Ich muss nur nahe genug an ihn herankommen.'  
  
Er bewegte sich wie zufällig immer mehr an Kett-Fighter heran.  
  
Urplötzlich machte er einen gewaltigen Sprung und klammerte sich an Kett- Fighter fest. Sofort schoss eine Kette genau auf Ranmas Kopf zu, doch der wich blitzschnell aus und – Die Kette durchschlug den Kopf von Kett- Fighter.  
  
Ranma fiel zu Boden, plötzlich war nur noch der Overall von Kett-Fighter da, der Körper hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.  
  
Völlig erschöpft blieb er liegen, doch Akane rief: „Ranma, hilf mir endlich hier runter!"  
  
Ranma schleppte sich zu dem Baum und befreite Akane aus den Ketten.  
  
Dann fiel er völlig erschöpft um und blieb liegen.  
  
„Ak-Akane...Ich habe ihn besiegt...für dich."  
  
Akane beugte sich über ihn, sie schauten sich tief in die Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß...du stehst nicht mehr in meiner Schuld, jetzt hast du auch mein Leben gerettet."  
  
„Ich hätte dich auch gerettet, wenn...wenn ich nicht in deiner Schuld gestanden hätte.", sagte Ranma, errötete und schaute schnell zur Seite.  
  
„Komm, lass uns das Kraut holen und dann schnell nach hause, deinem Vater helfen!"  
  
Auf dem Rückweg gingen sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander her.  
  
‚Das war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich nett zu mir war', dachte Akane.  
  
‚Eigentlich mag ich ihn ja wirklich gerne, aber er war immer so gemein zu mir, ich dachte immer, er mag mich nicht...vielleicht ja doch?'  
  
Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte seine. Erst zuckte er zusammen, doch dann nahm er ihre Hand in die seine.  
  
Verlegen schaute er weg.  
  
‚Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Akane so nett sein kann...und sogar ihr Essen hat toll geschmeckt. Ich dachte immer, sie mag mich nicht, aber vielleicht ja doch?'  
  
Und so gingen die beiden durch den Wald, begleitet von einem wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang.  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
Zuhause angekommen, standen sie gleich vor dem nächsten Problem:  
  
Ranma konnte nicht kochen!  
  
„Vor allen Dingen nicht mit LIEBE für diesen Idioten!", knurrte er.  
  
„Mhh...vielleicht reicht es ja, wenn du immer nur die Zutaten hinzufügst und Kasumi den Rest, also den Hauptteil, erledigt?", schlug Akane vor.  
  
„Guter Vorschlag, probieren wir es!", rief Ranma und stürmte die Küche.  
  
Einige Zeit später war das Essen auch schon fertig.  
  
Und wirklich – Genma wurde durch das Essen ebenso geheilt wie Ranma.  
  
Abends saßen Ranma und Akane zusammen auf dem Dach des Hauses und schauten sich die Sterne an.  
  
„Puh, schon wieder einige anstrengende Tag hinter uns", seufzte Ranma.  
  
„Aber doch auch schöne, oder?", flüsterte Akane und wurde sofort rot.  
  
Ranma erwiderte nichts, sondern griff nach ihrer Hand und schaute angestrengt in den Himmel, als sei dort etwas ganz besonderes.  
  
‚Mag er mich wirklich? Aber wieso tut er immer so, als würde er mich hassen?', dachte Akane im Stillen.  
  
‚Sie ist so süß...aber ich bringe es einfach nicht fertig, dass zu sagen, ich Feigling! Stattdessen verletze ich sie nur mit meinen ewig nervenden Sprüchen! Warum kann ich nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten?', überlegte Ranma.  
  
Vorsichtig und langsam legte Akane ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Doch er starrte weiterhin verkrampft in den Himmel.  
  
‚Oh, Akane, kann es sein? Kann es wirklich sein..., dass...du mich...'  
  
‚Ranma, nun sag schon etwas! Ist es nicht eindeutig, dass ich dich mag? Muss ich dich erst küssen, damit du endlich bemerkst, dass ich dich liebe? Oh, Ranma...'  
  
Seine Stimme war nur ein flüstern, nein, ein hauchen: „Ak-Akane..."  
  
„Ja?", flüsterte sie zurück. ‚Bitte sag es! Bitte sag, dass du mich liebst!', betete sie.  
  
Ranmas Herz schlug immer lauter und schneller. Bamm-Bamm...Bamm-Bamm...Bamm- Bamm. „Akane, ich...Aarrrrg!", schrie er und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz über die Hausdächer davon.  
  
„Ranma!", rief Akane ihm noch hinterher. ‚Ranma, wieso? Was ist? Soll ICH jetzt die Initiative ergreifen? Ich liebe dich doch so...' Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn wirklich aus ganzem Herzen liebte, ja, schon immer geliebt hatte. Doch sie wollte es sich nie gestehen.  
  
Ranma sprang derweil immer noch von Hausdach zu Hausdach.  
  
‚Was bin ich doch nur für ein Feigling! Wieso habe ich es ihr nicht einfach gesagt? Dann wäre es raus gewesen...'  
  
Auch er gestand sich jetzt erst ein, dass er Akane wirklich liebte.  
  
„Akane! Ich liebe dich!!!", brüllte Ranma laut und verzweifelt.  
  
Zitternd stand er irgendwo in der Stadt auf einem Hausdach.  
  
„Ich werde es ihr noch morgen sagen! Ich MUSS es ihr sagen!", murmelte er vor sich hin.  
  
Am nächsten Tag sprachen Ranma und Akane kein einziges Wort miteinander.  
  
Doch Ranma ließ zwischendurch wie zufällig einen Zettel auf ihren Schoß fallen, dessen Nachricht, die auf ihm niedergeschrieben war, Akanes Herz stärker klopfen ließ.  
  
Ranma wollte sie in der Abenddämmerung am Waldrand treffen – allein.  
  
Doch den Rest des Tages gingen sie sich eher aus dem Weg, sie getrauten sich nicht, einander in die Augen zu blicken.  
  
Als es schließlich soweit war, wartete Ranma aufgeregt mit einem Blumenstrauß am vereinbarten Treffpunkt.  
  
Plötzlich aber erschien Kodachi.  
  
„Kodachi! Was willst du denn hier?", rief Ranma erschrocken aus.  
  
„Ranma, mein Geliebter, nimm das hier als Zeichen meiner unendlichen Liebe zu dir!" Kodachi warf ihm einen Strauß aus schwarzen Rosen zu.  
  
Doch plötzlich konnte Ranma sich nicht mehr bewegen. ‚Verflucht, ich habe ihr Lähmpulver vergessen!'  
  
„Bitte Kodachi, lass das, Akane..." Kodachi fiel ihm ins Wort.  
  
„Vergiss Akane! Hier sind nur wir beide, ganz allein..." Sie beugte sich über Ranma, der mittlerweile auf dem Boden lag und krampfhaft versuchte, sich endlich wieder bewegen zu können.  
  
Akane hatte sich noch ein schönes Kleid angezogen und lief aufgeregt auf den Wald zu.  
  
Doch dort angekommen, blieb sie abrupt stehen.  
  
Denn dort hinten, am Waldrand, lag Ranma auf dem Boden, über ihm Kodachi, die sich über ihn beugte und ihn küsste.  
  
‚Das-Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ranma...wieso bloß?'  
  
Tränen stiegen Akane in die Augen.  
  
Ranma konnte nichts machen, als Kodachi ihn küsste. ‚Verflucht! Wenn jetzt Akane vorbeikommt...'  
  
Doch zu spät, da erblickte er sie bereits, sie stand still da und starrte sie an, das Kleid flatterte im Wind. Regenwolken zogen auf.  
  
Da, langsam merkte Ranma, konnte er sich wieder bewegen. „Akane!", schrie er.  
  
Kodachi drehte sich erstaunt um. „Ranma Saotome gehört mir, Akane Tendo!", lachte sie höhnisch.  
  
Das war zuviel für Akane, verzweifelt drehte sie sich um und rannte los. Tränen flogen hinter ihr her.  
  
„Kodachi! Ich liebe dich nicht! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Sie was du angerichtet hast! Ich hasse dich!", brüllte Ranma Kodachi an und sprang auf.  
  
Ranma sprintete los, hinter Akane her.  
  
Kodachi stand starr da und schaute ihm nach.  
  
‚Wieso...wieso wollte er mich dort treffen, wenn er doch mit Kodachi auch dort verabredet war? Weiß er, dass ich ihn liebe und will sich nur an meiner Trauer weiden?'  
  
Sie rannte einfach weiter, immer weiter, Tränen strömten ihr nach wie vor aus den Augen. Laut donnerte es, ein Gewitter zog auf. Kurz darauf folgte der Regen.  
  
Ein ganzes Stück weit hinter Akane rannte Ranma ihr verzweifelt nach.  
  
‚Akane...Akane! Es ist nicht so wie es scheint, oh Akane! Ich liebe dich doch!'  
  
Auch ihm stiegen nun Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Schließlich wurde Akane langsamer, kurz darauf blieb sie keuchend auf einem Hügel stehen.  
  
Da hörte sie Schritte hinter ihr, die schnell näher kamen, Wasser vermischt mit Tränen rann ihr das Gesicht hinab.  
  
Sie starrte Ranma-chan entgegen, der auf sie zulief.  
  
‚Was will er noch? Wieso kommt er mir nach? Um mich noch mehr zu verletzen?', dachte Akane verzweifelt.  
  
Ranma wurde langsamer und blieb stehen. „Akane..." ‚Wie wunderschön sie aussieht, wie sie so dasteht.'  
  
„Was willst du noch, du Idiot? Mich noch mehr verletzen?", rief sie ihm durch den Wind hindurch schluchzend zu.  
  
„Nein...Akane...es sah völlig anders aus, als es war, bitte glaub mir!", rief er verzweifelt zurück.  
  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Das ist doch mittlerweile eine Standartausrede von dir!", schrie sie schluchzend.  
  
Langsam kam Ranma-chan näher. „Bitte Akane, glaube mir, nur dieses Mal. Ich liebe Kodachi nicht! Sie hat mich gelähmt, ich könnte mich nicht dagegen wehren!"  
  
„Du bist so abscheulich!", schrie Akane, eine neue Flut von Tränen rann ihr übers Gesicht. Sie rannte wieder los, dieses Mal Richtung Heimat.  
  
Völlig verdattert stand Ranma-chan im Regen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
  
‚Das muss sie wirklich tief verletzt haben, als sie mich mit Kodachi gesehen hat! Ich muss es ihr sagen, noch heute!'  
  
Und Ranma-chan stürmte hinter Akane her, bei jedem Schritt spritzte Wasser auf. Der Wind und auch der Regen schienen nicht weniger zu werden, im Gegenteil, sie arteten zu einem Sturm aus...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
Alle starrten Akane an, als sie in das Haus und an ihnen vorbeistürmte, Tränen in den Augen, ohne sich auch nur die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
  
Zuerst sprach keiner ein Wort. „Ranma. Es kann nur Ranma gewesen sein.", sagte Genma mit einer traurigen und verbitterten Miene. Alles nickte.  
  
Es herrschte eine Totenstille. Mitten in dieser Stille flog krachend die Haustür auf, Ranma-chan stürmte klatschnass herein.  
  
„Wo ist Akane?", rief sie ungehalten.  
  
„So solltest du bestimmt nicht zu ihr gehen", meinte Nabiki und übergoss sie mit heißem Wasser.  
  
„Was hast du ihr angetan?", fragte Soun mit einem unheilvollen Unterton.  
  
„Wo ist sie?", rief Ranma einfach nur. „Du meine Güte, was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", warf Kasumi ein.  
  
„Wo ist Akane?", brüllte Ranma mittlerweile.  
  
„Oben in ihrem Zimmer, denke ich, aber..." Weiter kam Nabiki nicht, denn Ranma war schon die Treppe hochgestürzt.  
  
Akane lag schluchzend in ihrem Bett, den Kopf tief in den Kissen vergraben.  
  
‚Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? Und ich habe geglaubt, er liebt mich!'  
  
Da klopfte es an die Tür. „Akane? Bist du da drin?", fragte Ranma vorsichtig.  
  
„Verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! ICH HASSE DICH!", schrie Akane.  
  
„Aber Akane, ich..." „Du sollst verschwinden habe ich gesagt!"  
  
‚Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach gehen, ich muss sie überzeugen, was wirklich geschehen ist!'  
  
Also betrat er einfach das Zimmer. „Akane! Jetzt hör mir zu!"  
  
„Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer! SOFORT!"  
  
„Akane, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, Kodachi hat mich gelähmt, ich..."  
  
„Verschwinde du Lügner! Geh doch zu deiner Kodachi!", rief Akane.  
  
‚Verdammt! Sie will mir einfach nicht zuhören!', dachte Ranma verzweifelt.  
  
Er trat an das Bett und berührte Akanes Arm, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg.  
  
Sie sagte nichts sondern schluchzte einfach weiter in ihr Kissen.  
  
„Akane, bitte, hör mich doch an!"  
  
‚Immer diese verfluchten Männer! Kommen immer mit den gleichen idiotischen Ausreden!', dachte sie.  
  
„Hau bloß ab! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", rief Akane.  
  
Ranmas Stimme schwoll immer mehr an, bis er die letzten Worte schließlich herausbrüllte.  
  
„Akane, ich werde NICHT aus deinem Leben verschwinden, denn ICH LIEBE DICH!", brüllte er verzweifelt. „Ich liebe nur dich, es gibt keine andere in meinem Leben, verstehst du das denn nicht?", weinte Ranma verzweifelt.  
  
„Ist das wahr?", flüsterte Akane und drehte sich langsam in Richtung Ranma.  
  
„Natürlich ist das wahr, du Dummkopf! Hast du das denn nie gemerkt?", flüsterte er zurück, Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen.  
  
„Oh Ranma!", rief Akane und fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. „Ich liebe dich auch, und wie ich dich liebe!"  
  
Weinend und sich gegenseitig fest umklammernd standen sie so da, in Akanes kleinem Zimmer.  
  
‚Die ganze Zeit hat sie mich geliebt, warum habe ich Idiot es ihr nicht früher gesagt? Soviel Zeit haben wir dadurch miteinander verloren!', schoss es Ranma durch den Kopf.  
  
„Ranma, ich liebe dich!", hauchte Akane. Sie hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
Langsam neigten sie die Köpfe einander zu, schlossen die Augen.  
  
Doch in dem Augenblick kam ein kratzendes Geräusch vom Fenster.  
  
Draußen mitten im Regen stand Genma-Panda und hielt ein Schild nach unten, wo alle anderen erwartungsvoll auf ihn starrten.  
  
[Sie küssen sich!]  
  
Ranma ging aufs Fenster zu.  
  
Genma-Panda drehte das Schild um.  
  
[Lasst euch durch mich nicht stören, in bin ein ganz normaler Panda!]  
  
[Tu das nicht, Sohn!], hielt Genma-Panda ein Schild verzweifelt vors Fenster.  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Schwung riss Ranma das Fenster nach außen auf, Genma- Panda flog in hohem Bogen genau in den Gartenteich.  
  
Akane trat lächelnd neben Ranma und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie schauten sich an und näherten langsam mit ihren Lippen.  
  
Unten ging Soun Tendo immer weiter rückwärts, um zu sehen, was sich dort oben abspielte. „Da, ich sehe sie! Sie küüüüaaahhahhh!"  
  
Platschend fiel er rücklings ins Wasser.  
  
Akane und Ranma gaben sich einen kurzen, scheuen Kuss.  
  
Dann lächelten sie sich an und küssten sich lange und innig.  
  
‚Endlich! Endlich sind wir zusammen!', dachte Akane.  
  
„Akane, ich liebe dich. Du bist so wunderschön!", flüsterte Ranma überglücklich.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß..." Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
Ein Stockwerk tiefer tanzten Soun und Genma mit Tränen in den Augen einen Freudentanz, während die anderen sie von drinnen kopfschüttelnd beobachteten.  
  
Noch lange standen Akane und Ranma in fester Umarmung am Fenster.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kam Ranma fröhlich wie noch nie in großen Sätzen die Treppe herunter.  
  
Alle saßen schon am Frühstückstisch, nur Akane fehlte noch.  
  
„Ranma, bist du so nett und weckst Akane auf?", fragte Kasumi mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
„Natürlich!" Pfeifend hüpfte Ranma die Treppe leichtfüßig wieder hinauf.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu Akanes Zimmer.  
  
Sie lag schlafend mit einem seligen Lächeln auf ihrem Bett. Sonnenstrahlen umspielten sanft ihr Gesicht.  
  
‚Wie wunderschön sie doch ist. Sie sieht so süß aus, aber auch so verletzlich!'  
  
Leise näherte er sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
Behutsam streichelte er ihr durch die Haare und dann über die Wange.  
  
Langsam öffnete Akane ihre Augen.  
  
Das erste was Akane erblickte, war Ranma, sein Gesicht umstreichelt von Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
‚Er sieht so schön aus, so männlich und stark, aber doch sanft...'  
  
Ranma lächelte sie an. „Guten Morgen, Akane!"  
  
„Guten Morgen, Ranma!"  
  
Ranma beugte sich über sie, ein langer, sanfter Kuss folgte.  
  
Da rief eine Stimme von unten: „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Wir warten alle auf euch, und wir haben Hunger!"  
  
Lachend stand Ranma auf. „Los, Akane! Raus aus den Federn! Zieh dich an, ich warte solange draußen vor der Tür."  
  
„Bis gleich", erwiderte sie und dachte: ‚Wie taktvoll er doch ist. Ach, das ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben!'  
  
Schnell zog sie sich an und ging Arm in Arm mit Ranma hinunter.  
  
„Ah, die beiden Turteltäubchen haben sich doch noch bequemt, sich zu uns zu gesellen.", meinte Nabiki.  
  
Verlegen wünschte Akane ihnen einen guten Morgen.  
  
„Na Ranma, wann werdet ihr heiraten?", fragte Genma seinen Sohn.  
  
„Was? Heiraten? Schnell, wir müssen Einladungen schreiben, dann brauchen wir Dekoration, das Essen natürlich nicht zu vergessen, ...", zählte Soun erfreut auf.  
  
„Vater, wir wollen noch gar nicht heiraten!", meinte Akane, doch dieser schien sie gar nicht zu beachten. „Die Hochzeitstorte darf natürlich auch nicht fehlen, ..."  
  
Gleichzeitig versetzte Akane ihrem Vater eins mit dem Hammer, während Ranma seinen Vater mit der Faust ausschaltete.  
  
„Können wir jetzt endlich essen? Ich habe nämlich mächtig Hunger!", schlug Akane vor.  
  
„Natürlich!", meinte Kasumi. Sofort war Genma wieder da und verschlang sein Essen, danach stibitzte er sich blitzschnell etwas von Ranmas Teller, der das jedoch gar nicht bemerkte, da er in Gedanken viel zu sehr an Akane dachte.  
  
‚Akane hat zu Soun gesagt, dass wir noch gar nicht heiraten wollen. Noch. Das heißt, sie will heiraten. Aber will ich das denn überhaupt? Das ist eine sehr große Verantwortung...Ach, was denke ich denn da für einen Quatsch, natürlich will ich sie heiraten! Ich liebe sie!'  
  
Akane hatte so ziemlich die selben Gedanken.  
  
Ranma wollte gerade anfangen zu essen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Teller bereits leer war. „Kasumi, könntest du mir bitte noch etwas auftun?"  
  
Kapitel 6:  
  
Am nächsten Tag wollte Akane als Überraschung etwas nur für Ranma kochen.  
  
Der wusste allerdings noch nichts von seinem Pech, als die anderen es jedoch erfuhren, mussten sie auf einmal alle zu einem wichtigen Termin den sie vergessen hatten, noch bevor Kasumi ihnen sagen konnte, dass Akane nur für Ranma, sie aber wie immer für den Rest der Familie kochen würde.  
  
‚Was soll ich denn jetzt mit all dem Essen machen? Ich weiß, ich werde Doktor Tofu zum Essen einladen!'  
  
Ranma hatte derweil etwas ganz anderes vor, er machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.  
  
Gegen Mittag war er wieder zurück. „Ah Ranma! Du kommst gerade recht zum Essen!"  
  
Gerade wollte sich Ranma an den Tisch setzen, als ihm auffiel, dass nur für zwei Personen gedeckt war. „Ranma, diesmal gibt es für dich Essen im Gästezimmer oben!"  
  
Verwundert ging Ranma nach oben ins Gästezimmer. Erstaunt sah er sich um.  
  
Das Gästezimmer war komplett aufgeräumt und in der Mitte stand ein Tisch, fein gedeckt und einer Kerze in der Mitte.  
  
Akane betrat das Zimmer und legte ihre Arme von hinten um ihn.  
  
„Gefällt es dir? Ich habe nur für dich gekocht!"  
  
‚Was? Oh nein! Ich MUSS es essen, ich will sie nicht verletzen, hoffentlich überlebe ich das!'  
  
„A-Akane. Das ist aber nett von dir, wirklich toll! Ich zieh mir noch kurz das passende dazu an."  
  
Als er das Zimmer wieder in einem Anzug betrat, saß Akane in einem wunderschönen Kleid am Tisch und blickte ihm entgegen.  
  
„Akane, du siehst wunderschön aus!"  
  
„Danke, du siehst aber auch schick aus in dem Anzug!"  
  
Ranma setzte sich.  
  
Zitternd nahm er ein wenig auf die Gabel, während ihn Akane gespannt beobachtete. ‚Sieht dieses Mal auf jeden Fall ziemlich normal aus, vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so schlecht.'  
  
Dann schob er auf alles gefasst die Gabel in den Mund.  
  
„Das schmeckt ja wirklich toll! Das ist vorzüglich!", rief er überrascht aus.  
  
Erfreut fiel ihm Akane in die Arme.  
  
„Durch dich habe ich Kochen gelernt! Kasumi sagte immer, Kochen gelingt nur, wenn man das Essen mit Liebe zubereitet, und das habe ich durch dich gelernt!"  
  
„Das ist doch toll!", meinte Ranma.  
  
Dann ließen sie es sich bei einem romantischen Dinner schmecken.  
  
Nach dem Essen erschien es Akane so, als wenn Ranma noch etwas auf dem Herzen hätte. „Ranma? Was ist?"  
  
Ranma errötete und stotterte: „Ak-Akane, ich m-muss dir eine w-w-wirklich wichtige Frage stellen!"  
  
Er ging neben ihr auf die Knie und holte ein kleine Kästchen hervor.  
  
Als er es öffnete und Akane ein wunderschöner Ring entgegenblitzte, traten ihr Tränen der Freude in die Augen. ‚Er-Er wird doch nicht...'  
  
„Akane, willst du meine Frau werden?"  
  
Auch Ranma liefen nun Tränen die Wangen herunter.  
  
„J-Ja, ich will!"  
  
Zitternd steckte Ranma ihr den Ring an den Finger, dann fielen sie sich überglücklich in die Arme.  
  
Die Hochzeit wurde ein wunderbares Fest.  
  
Es waren alle Bekannten eingeladen, und es gab keinen einzigen Streit zwischen den anderen Anwärterinnen auf Ranma, denn alle waren wie verzaubert von der Schönheit des Hochzeitspaares. Keiner wagte oder wollte es, den Zauber zwischen den beiden zerstören.  
  
Soun und Genma lagen sich immer noch weinend in den Armen.  
  
„Endlich! Unsere Schulen sind vereint!"  
  
Nabiki machte wie immer Profit aus der Sache und verkaufte Fotos des Paares.  
  
Kasumi stand Arm in Arm mit Doktor Tofu etwas abseits und betrachtete das Hochzeitspaar mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Spät in der Nacht schliefen Ranma und Akane schließlich ein, eng aneinander gekuschelt, beide mit einem seligen Lächeln.  
  
(ENDE( 


End file.
